vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rima Toya
Rima Touya (矢 莉磨, Tōuya Rima?) is one of the youngest Night Class students and works alongside Shiki as a model. As a vampire, Rima possesses lightning and electricity-based powers. She is roommates with Ruka Souen. Character Outline Rima possesses a personality similar to Senri Shiki. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually is a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as indifferent and aloof, but is often seen to be worrying about Shiki and Takuma. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well. She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella with Shiki during the day. Appearance Rima has a pale, creamy skin tone that resembles the tone of most of the Night Class. There is much debate about her height, but most people believe she stands at a total height of 165cm and has a petite, slender, perfectly proportioned body. She is one of the youngest in the Night Class and looks to be the equivalent to 16 years of age. Her hair is a yellow-orange shade, and could be described as "Pin-Straight." When left alone it will hang just below her shoulders in layered locks of gold. Rima often uses black ribbon to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head, the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes. The bangs are not straight across her forehead as many would picture from a model of Rima's stature, but instead lay across her forehead in choppy fragments that have a fringe that falls right between her eyes. Rima's eyes are another story all together. An easy way to describe them would be "Big and Blue" and while that is a very accurate description, it is far from what they truly are. Her eye color is a peculiar one, sitting somewhere between a light periwinkle and a clear cerulean. They take up the better part of her face; the fact that they are over sized only enhances her beauty. Glossy and calm, her eyes play a major factor in her aloof, uncaring appearance. Plot Summary In the beginning of the series, Rima plays a very insignificant role. She worries about Shiki over the holidays when he returns home and even more so when she is unable to contact him. After suspecting Shiki has changed after the holidays, she confronts Rido Kuran and tells him to leave Shiki's body since she can tell that he is not Shiki. She is wounded by Rido, but is saved by Takuma Ichijou. She tries to convince Shiki to snap out of his state and calls him an idiot for letting Rido control him, telling Shiki he should learn to love himself more. Badly wounded, she is sent back to the Moon Dormitory by Takuma. Shiki, returned to his original self, saves her by carrying her out as the building collapses. She later asks for his blood. In the aftermath of the battle, Rima and Shiki are seen searching for Ichijou, who has disappeared. A year later, during the ball, Rima is annoyed with Kaname because he halted their search prematurely and did not reveal Ichijo's whereabouts. Rima expresses an unwillingness to attend the party, but is cajoled by Shiki to attend, where coincidently, they ran into Ichijou. After the ball they visit the Kuran mansion to deliver a message to Yuuki from Ichijou. The two get annoyed with Aidou for his unwillingness to bend the rules, but Yuuki asks to make an exception for the two and invites them in. Rima notices Yuuki's heels and comments to Yuuki that she didn't think the prefect was the type to wear impractical shoes (pin heels). She and Shiki leave promptly because the place is reminder of Rido. They are later seen doing a photoshoot at the school where Sara Shirabuki was posing as a student, and again run into Ichijou there. Trivia *Touya means a "far-reaching arrow". Rima's given name is a combination of Ri, "Jasmine", and Ma, which signifies enhancement by wearing away, such as by polishing or scouring. *She is roommates with Ruka Souen. *Rima and Senri seem to share a love for pocky, a Japanese snack. She often feeds him those in the anime and sometimes the manga. *The Touya family are pro-monarchy like the Aidou, Kain and Souen families. *Rima has the ability to wield electric, described as "electric shock" in the fanbook. *She is a model. Gallery File:Rima.png Image:9511cbd6e244b0_full.jpg File:Rima.jpg Image:42.jpg Image:Vampireknight0911LG_Rima.jpg 7.jpg|link=Rima Touya 55454.jpg 76d759a78333c7ada44bd0d16b63564a1225711456_full.jpg rima1.jpg rima toyu.jpg 012a8d8a73_58747079_o2.png mmmmmmm.jpg Vampire_Knight_ch29_01.jpg See Also *Shiki and Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima Touya,Rima